Mexican
Mexican (plural-Mexicans) are employees or indentured servants who were born in Mexico. They are typically brown skinned, but sometimes appear like hard working Americans. Chalupas are a chief staple in their diet. They also enjoy low riders, mariachi music, and letting small mean dogs jump on everyone's children. For the most part, they roam mostly in the south-western states of the U.S. illegally, while selling drugs, children, dogs, tacos, and themselves. For housing they occupy their local jails when they aren't taking from social services. Some Presumed Mexicans * Consuela - Stephen's housekeeper * Jorge - Stephen's gardener * Louis - Stephen's driver * Luis - Stephen's Nicaraguan bookie * Miguel - The guy who stands in Stephen's parking space untill he gets there * Maria - Stephen's children's babysitter * Carlos - Stephen's food-tester * Juan - carries a hose around, always spraying Stephen on purpose * Anyone dumb enough to want to live in America without learning English. ("Is the baby allergic to penicillin?...what do ya mean "No Ingles."?!) *Retarded Mexicans or they look likes Mexicans Leisure-time Activities Popular With Mexicans * Night Hiking Educational Video hY9EKHAqUUI Jobs Stolen By Mexicans Who've Run Over The Border * $50/hour lettuce pickers * Construction Problem to Ponder Many liburals have pointed out that white fureigners (Russian and Eastern Europeans criminals) are harming our Glorious land by abusing their white privilege God given rights. Their criminal activities (comprised of prostitution, drug trafficking and sales, and other black market activities) are by comparison a hundred times worst if you consider what brown illegals do illegally: strawberry picking, gardening, babysitting, cleaning, dish washing, house chores, and construction working without being American (aka Jub Stealing). Liburals are accusing the media for not shining a light on hardcore criminal activities and instead they shift their focus on illegal brown people doing menial jubs that no one wants. The answer is simple, brown people are nothing like us, while white fureigners earned our trust by being the right color: "green". You see, these so called "criminal activities" are very helpful to our economy. One Russian mobster employs thousands of criminals (including bitches, pimps, gun runners, and mules) that are part of the trickle-down economy. They offer lucrative contracts for their employees (their retirement packages are very generous, you get a free pine box for your burial even if you have a pree-exiting bullet). Meanwhile brown illegals are offering nothing to our community, they are parasites. The black market is actually a fertile ground for entrepreneurship for former communists to help them start a good business. You have to forgive them, these former residents of the land of Communism are just trying to learn the wonders of Capitalism, and isnt what Capitalism is all about? Besides the illegality, aren't both systems the same? Our current housing market and the Mortgage Industry has taught me that our banks are no different from the local loanshark (except the loanshark will actually read the document and be familiar in matters of financial documentation). The free market and the black market could help us unite and build a better world without brown people. Unless the brown people we are talking about are part of a drug cartel, in that case they are welcome (they are just going to steal jubs from the Russians and the Eastern European criminals). See Also * Aliens * Foreigners * Hard Work * their language External Tubes *Aliens invade Ireland!! *Illegal Aliens invades America's homes *Obama welcomes alien invaders *War on Illegals works! *Illegal Aliens have middle eastern ties! *un-american traitor arrested for aiding and comforting the enemy! *Illegal Aliens to be deported soon! *Illegal Aliens invades America's Allies *Illegal Aliens kidnapping America's Children *Mexican Retard Invades America!!! *Foreigners continue to invade British Island *Ignorant foreigners continue to invade america's schools *Real American demands to see your skin passport *Illegals now kidnapping pets! *Real American demands mexicans to learn to become Americans *Illegals continue to steal America's jobs from Americans *Hippies supports Mexican terrorists *Illegal Aliens continue to steal our jobs! *UN undermining America's Security *Foreign Whores stealing America's Whores jobs! *Foreigners to be set free by communist tyrant! *Foreigners to invade Europe *Hippies helping foreigners to steal our jobs! *Border Patrol Executes dangerous Terrorist *Mexico Sues US *un-american news: Illegals already infiltrated Egypt! *Landmines to Protect America's borders *Technology should stop alien invasion *Terrorist Illegals to destroy our way of life *Colbert to Help Real Americans to get that $50 Lettuce Picker Job! *Fureigners are actually terrorist agents *Even liburals support the repeal of the 14th Amendment! *Real American Hero arrested for doing his patriotic duty! *More Real Americans support the repeal of the 14th Amendment *Mexicans invading the 19th century! *Terror Mexicans already infiltrating America! *But if we replace Illegal with Real American we can make more money! *Illegals rig the system, gets citizenship for free! Go back to Mexico Welfare Queens! *Illegals now stealing our shirt! *Illegals trying to undermine the Legal System! *Illegals now invading UK! *Fureigners stealing our water! *Mexican Lady uses time machine to become a citizen, she is undermining our laws! *fureigners dont have guns!